Let's Paint the City in Our Colors
by Hunter Del Sur
Summary: For the Jonrya Secret Santa 2017 prompt: "Modern AU - Being Silly together" Or: Jon and Arya take a trip to Braavos together.


The door from the bar swung open, two dark haired figures running through its wooden frame before it impacted loudly against the wall, stopping its momentum and briefly drowning out the shouts that chased the laughing figures with a resounding bang.

The men and some women at the doorway tripped on the slippery ground by the entrance to the establishment, the only wet spot in the otherwise dry street. Twin bottles of cheap Norvosi spirits thrown carelessly on either side of the door shedding light onto the peculiar phenomenon and the pile of people on the ground could only groan at even more mistreatment upon their already bruised and battered forms and curse the ones who were the cause of it from the ground.

As if in answer to those words against them and never minding the fact that they were a considerable distance away, the fleeing couples' laughter rang loud and clear, with even more mirth then before if it was possible, as they quickly scaled up one of the lower walls present before disappearing in leaping shapes across the Braavosi skyline under the moonlit night.

* * *

Her breath came out in a controlled rhythm syncing to the pounding of her feet. Her heart drummed in a steady beat, encouraging the flowing of her blood in her veins, and her muscles ached pleasantly from the light burn as she trekked upon rooftops, balconies, rails, streets...anywhere they could get to really.

Yet despite such a fast pace, and a bit of worry that the bar patrons might be able to give chase (doubtful as it was), the only thing that came out of her mouth aside from the occasional panting breath was pure laughter, flowing free and light into the air as she tilted her head upwards to travel across the night sky, her amusement mixing with her runner's high to give her a joyous light headed feeling.

When was the last time she had this much _fun?_

She felt pressure on her left hand and when she tilted her head back down from the star filled sky she instantly met the dark gaze of her favorite boy, dancing with mirth as they ran hand in hand, he running forwards a bit with his arm stretched behind him for her sake. Their hands never slacking from their hold on the other. She squeezed his hand back and for just a moment the deep violet flecks in his otherwise dark grey eyes seemed to _shine._

He smiled at her; wild, free and joyously. Her heart seemed to skip a beat then but their footsteps never slowed not even when she felt him tug her arm forward. She matched his pace and soon the tattoo of their steps changed from a mirth filled escape to a playful tempo as they ran side by side, just like they always did back in Westeros.

On and on through empty streets or ones filled with night life, across rooftops and across canals, until they finally stopped on the roof of a low building overlooking the intersection of various water ways, with barges illuminated by softly glowing lamps on their prows leisurely floating this way and that and the quarterly moon reflected on the water.

She was panting heavier now, her knees slightly bent and her free hand taking hold of her knee. Her braid loosened but still intact hung from her shoulder and she could feel her shirt was slightly sweaty beneath her jacket. She could hear Jon taking his own deep breaths to the side and this time it was she who squeezed his hand.

Arya felt him squeeze back almost immediately and as she turned to look at him all she caught a glimpse of was a mischievous grin thrown her way before he tightened his hold on her hand and quickly pulled her with enough strength to make her stumble before she could anchor herself or regain her balance.

She let out a brief squeal of surprise, and even though she knew Jon was the only one to get her to sound like that on a regular basis she still felt mortified by such a sound leaving her throat, before her breath left her lungs with a small swoosh of air as she collided with his chest. Her free hand shot out to grab at the lapels of his jacket while her still occupied hand had shifted unconsciously in his grip to a more comfortable position.

He cradled her in his arms as he gracefully sat down on the rooftop, her weight doing nothing to hamper his movements, and soon he was sitting with his legs stretched out before him and she half cradled, half sprawled, across his chest and lap. He chuckled again and then laughed even harder when she swatted him on the chest. In response he tapped her nose and then moved his hand upwards to gently brush a few strands of hair that were falling over her forehead with the back of his fingers.

The grey eyed girl gave him a peck on the inside of his wrist before scooting down until she was laying comfortably with her torso in his lap, making sure to shift her hand to a suitable position to then intertwine their fingers together. She smiled at him and this time it was his turn to blush and her turn to giggle at it.

"Today was fun." She sighed, half into the air and half towards him, still high on laughter and happy feelings for the most part.

"It was," he agreed as he pulled their interlocked hands up, twisting his wrist until the back of her hand faced him and began laying soft kisses onto the developing bruises on her knuckles, "Regardless that it hasn't even been a day since we've arrived in Braavos and we've already been in a bar fight."

"Worth it."

"Indeed."

A beat of silence and then they were laughing into the air again. She curled up against him, laying on her side to bury her face into his stomach, bringing their still intertwined hand to cradle to her chest and then grasp it in between both her hands as she tucked her knees toward her own stomach.

"I hope we have this much fun all week." She said.

"We will," and she could see his expression from the corner of her eye as she played with his fingers morph into something soft and filled with emotion that made her insides curl and burn with a pleasant warmth, "Though with less bar fights."

She giggled into his shirt and when she finished with her bout of laughter she brought his hand up, cradled between her hands, to her lips to lay a series of pecks along his own bruised knuckles while she peered up at him through half lidded grey eyes.

And just like so many times before they seemed to fall into their own little world; his other hand brushed a trail with the back of his hand from her forehead to her cheek, stopping there before turning it over to cup her cheek and trace it with his thumb. She smiled and then quickly brought his hand still cradled in her grasp up so she could hide it behind their hands.

"You're staring again Jon." She breathed into his larger palm, her thumbs brushing up and down the sides of his hand, his other hand softly trailed from her cheek backwards until he was cradling her nape and all the while they never broke their gaze.

"I am."

She half sighed, half laughed at his response even as she saw him gain a light blush to his cheeks and she ignored her own flushed cheeks for what felt like the thousandth time that night, "Stupid."

He nodded, expression serious, and it was that fact along with his next words that made her curl up against his stomach once more, "For you."

Her knees tucked into her chest, her face buried itself into his stomach and she basked in his cologne mixing with his own natural scent as she cradled his hand and arm against her chest once more, tighter than before, and lightly nipped some of his fingers in retaliation.

He laughed in response, deep yet airy, and the only thing she did was press her body even more against his as she let the intimate silence wash over them.

They stayed like that for a long time, basking in the cool night air and the light from the city below and the sky above, trading slow caresses along their forms along with soft whispers and loving looks. She was feeling so happy with the night air trailing along her form and the heat of Jon surrounding her that she gave a groan of protest when she felt Jon shift and then begin tugging her to get to her feet.

"Don't wanna."

He didn't laugh out loud but she knew he was really amused and even grinning like a smug fool right now, knowing him as well as she did, so she felt justified when she pinched him on the thigh.

This time he did laugh and retaliate by tweaking her gently on her ear, careful of the variety of piercings there.

"C'mon Arya," and this time she relented to his insistent tugging, though she did find it apt to give him a glare.

"I was comfortable," She pouted up at him.

"So was I," Arya's brow raised and she opened her mouth to ask him _why_ did they have to move then before a firm tug led her to stumble until she collided with him.

She gave him another glare but this time he just ignored her as he turned around and began walking away. She quickly trailed after him and made sure to grab his hand once more, though this time she decided to switch hands, the other one was getting lonely after all.

"Let's get comfortable at the house instead of on top of this building."

"It's not _that_ late."

"Check your watch."

She did and then blinked when she saw the time there.

"Oh, wow."

"Time flies when you're having fun," his hand squeezed hers as he turned to look at her and slowed his pace to match her own, "More so when in great company."

The petite girl squeezed back in answer before wrapping her arm around his own and closing the distance between them, each of their steps causing their shoulders to brush comfortably against the other.

* * *

"This part of the city sure is beautiful though," Arya broke the silence some time later as they hopped down a wall, nearer to the district where the house they were staying in was located. Jon going down first and she easily jumping into his outstretched arms a second later, her boy easily dealing with her weight as he set her down to her feet.

She gave him a peck on his chin in gratitude before slinging one of his arms across her shoulder.

Gods if other people she knew could see her now, being so sappy and romantic, yet she didn't care at this moment. She just wanted to experience these two weeks with Jon to its fullest before he…

Best not think about that for now.

"It is," he answered with a nod, "We should try to come here on another day and just leisure around the place to our liking." He then pointed towards the distance with his free arm where she could just see a plaza lit with hanging lamps and teeming with life, sounds of merriment reaching them even at this distance. "Especially there."

"I'd like that."

He squeezed her shoulders and in return she quickly pecked his wrist that was still slung over her shoulder before grasping his hand in hers.

She was glad that some of those traditional Bravos duelists that swaggered through the streets and felt the need to stare at Jon too long hadn't _actually_ picked a fight with him. Not that she was worried something would happen to him, she was certain he would beat them quite easily but the added hassle towards them that could arise from such a scenario could potentially spoil their weeks here and she _would not_ accept that.

Hence she was also glad that some of those courtesans prowling the streets and with lingering eyes had also left them alone, 'specially when geared towards only Jon, because while she had no problem lashing out at them verbally or physically if it was one of the more famous ones with guards and the like then that could also become a mess quickly.

Earlier bar fight not withstanding (they were _completely justified_ in that one) she rather have a mostly calm vacation with Jon by her side day and night.

Thankfully they were much closer to their destination than before and within half an hour they had arrived at the house they were staying in without anymore trouble, the red door of the villa that his aunt had let them stay at for the week was finally in front of them and she reached into the pocket of his jacket where she knew the keys were when he went to grab them from a selfish desire to keep his hand around her even if it was a few seconds more.

The villa was beautiful, big and open with a variety of rooms and bathrooms, a rather big kitchen with all the necessary appliances and more included (that they would need to stock) along with what you would imagine a well furbished place to have. Frankly all Arya cared about it right now (even though it _was_ a beautiful home) was that she and Jon were the only ones there, they had a place where they could cook and a big cozy bed.

Though she had to admit she did have a soft spot for the indoor garden as well.

They stepped past the door and she stepped forward ahead of him as he quickly turned back and began locking the door. When he was finished she didn't waste a second after he put the keys down to grab his arm and begin pulling him up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were, this time taking the lead and dragging him behind her.

"Hurry up Jon!"

"You could have gone ahead of me, you know."

"And leave you behind?!" She turned with a mock exaggerated look of shock on her face before shifting her expression into something more genuine, "Never."

His answering look made her feel as if she had been gifted the world and once again she was immensely glad she had met him.

Arya playfully tugged him periodically until they reached the master bedroom and finally released his hand to get to their still packed suitcases placed in one corner of the room. Truthfully they hadn't seen the house to it's fullest, just explored it briefly before they threw their luggage to one side of the master bedroom after they had arrived and only opened to get a quick change of clothes after they had showered before going out to explore.

"You first or me?" Jon asked her as he grabbed their towels that were drying on a chair near the window before throwing hers over.

"Do we have to choose?" She asked half jokingly and half hoping he would really take up the offer.

His eyes focused on her, his gaze seemed to darken and she smiled at him but alas it was not to be this time, "Another time Arya, it's best we wind down from the night for now."

"Alright, I'll take you up on the offer then," she went to brush past him but his hand caught her arm and turned her to him, pressing their bodies together before he leaned his forehead against hers. His breath washed over her and she could still detect some hints of the drinks they had managed to _actually_ drink at the bar before the fight happened.

"Don't look so glum my love," her hands tightened their hold on his shirt and her towel. She looked up at him beneath her lashes ready to point out that she was _not_ glum but the kiss he laid to one corner of her mouth turned it into a half gasp half sigh. Smug asshole let out a breathy little chuckle at that, "We have plenty of time for that and more, after all."

Arya said nothing to that, merely shifted her head to the side to lay her own kiss to the opposite corner of his mouth in the same way he had done for her; brief and sweet, enjoying the way his throat moved in response,"I'll look forward to that promise."

And with that she quickly moved back out of his hold, shut the bathroom door and opened the shower's faucet in one smooth motion.

* * *

The sounds of the shower echoed around the room as Arya laid on the bed, stomach down and legs curled up, idly swinging through the air as she checked her phone for the first time in…

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

...Six hours, more or less.

She quickly and efficiently began going though her messages, responding to those more urgent first (all her family asking if she had arrived well, on time, did she eat properly, etc.) before going after the rest and then checking up with the news until she heard the sounds of water stopping.

The Stark girl allowed herself a small smirk before she hid it under a passive facade.

The door to the bathroom opened and it was only three steps before the they stopped. She could feel his eyes on her, raking over her form as she lay there carelessly clad in only one of his shirts that she pilfered from his bag, the edges of it only reaching about mid thigh and she could feel it move a bit back and forth every time her legs swung in the air, probably giving him peeks to her boyshorts underneath.

Yet she didn't look up once from her phone and she knew Jon would soon get over it, wouldn't let himself be affected by the sight so much or at least gain control over his feelings again quickly, that was just the kind of guy he was.

She still loved that she had managed to get him to let loose such a reaction.

Small of an action as it may seem to some _she_ knew that it actually told wonders about him. Sure enough a second later he moved again towards his suitcase, rummaging for something in it but she still didn't move her eyes away from the screen. Not even when it seemed he found what he was looking for and began padding to the bed, not even when she felt the bed dip when he seated himself, she only reacted to him when he playfully tugged at one of her toes and dodged her blind retaliatory kick.

Finally she turned, snarky remark ready upon her tongue, that is until she caught sight of him and her tongue decided it was best it tied itself up. Jon was seated upon the bed leaning back on one hand, his upper body bare with his short hair still wet and messily combed, pants trailing low enough that she could make out the band and color of his underwear all while smiling victoriously at her and holding a bottle of some sort loosely in his hand.

"...What?" Her voiced came out drier than she would like but in her defense it was the first time she had ever seen Jon like he was right now.

He shrugged, smile still in place, "Fair is fair after all."

"Not that stupid," Arya tried to glare at him but she was aware of the heat on her cheeks and figured that would soften whatever expression she would make right now. Sure enough his smile shifted into a smirk and she quickly continued before he opened his big mouth again, "What's that in your hand?"

"Cream."

"Cream?"

He nodded to her questioning tone and poked one of her still raised legs for good measure, "We did walk and run a lot today so I figured you were feeling a bit tender, so how about a little massage before bed?"

She blinked.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His answering chuckle was a raspy, amused thing from deep within his chest.

"Always glad to hear that from you." He poked one of her legs again before giving her a pat on the sides of one of her feet, "Now come on, either set your legs down or sit yourself properly."

"Alright," she chose the latter option, swiftly turning around and swinging her legs to rest across his lap, her still damp recently combed hair falling across her face and along her back, phone forgotten once again, "But I'm returning the favor after you finish."

"Sure." He drawled as he squeezed a healthy amount of cream into his palms and began gliding his hands along her legs, "I wouldn't mind that."

She watched him in silence, a kindle of warmth rising inside of her chest and staying constantly, surging occasionally as she saw his grey violet flecked eyes focus intently on her legs as he continued with his task. She bit her lip in case sound tried to escape her, especially when he moved from her lower legs and feet to her upper thigh. Only then did he glance up, a silent ask of permission which she gave with a nod.

Yet he never strayed further than the length of his shirt, even when he could have asked and she would have accepted such a thing, or continued upwards without protest from her.

She held her gaze on him silently until he finished massaging both her legs and gave him a questioning glance when he gestured her to remain still.

"Your hands."

Silently she offered them up and silently he began working the cream into her skin from her wrists to her fingertips, making sure to be extra gentle on her bruised knuckles.

"Your turn," she stated simply once he finished, hand turning to grasp at the tube and fingers brushing against his, "I'll start with your hands."

"You can do only my hands if you prefer."

"It's fine. Besides," she caught his gaze then and gifted him her own impish smirk in response, "Fair is fair."

He chuckled and she privately relished that she was the only one who could get him to do such a thing so often, not even his siblings or aunt could do so.

Arya worked the cream deep into his hands, using the pads of her thumbs to massage his larger palm and up the sides of his hands with careful methodology. She liked to be thorough, after all, a job half done wasn't a job well done.

Really, that was all.

And despite his remarking once again that she didn't need to, the youngest Stark daughter also worked it from his feet up to his upper thighs just like he did to her, feeling the muscles there just as surely he felt the ones in hers.

"Better?"

"Much," he said with a nod before plucking the tube out of her hand and leaning back to place it on the bedside table before beginning to get under the covers, tugging at one of her legs at the same time.

She leaned over to swat his hand, "That eager to have me under the covers Jon?"

"Yes."

His blunt response caught her off guard and made her pause for a second before continuing to crawl her way up the bed. She really should remember that Jon was much less reserved in contrast to when they first met, especially with her.

Once under the covers he dug his phone out of his pocket to also place it at the beside table, doing the same with her own when she gave it to him, before he switched off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness.

Immediately she scooted closer to him and he smoothly enveloped her into his arms and tangled his legs with hers. She sighed into his chest and she felt him take his own breath as he propped his head on top of hers. Her arms slung across his rib cage and almost unconsciously began to trail lightly across his back while his arms wrapped around her waist and settled on the taper leading to her hips, his thumbs working small circles into her skin.

She had never felt so...comfortable as she was now; chests pressed together tightly and rising and falling in tune with their breaths, her feeling his abdomen pressed against her own even through the shirt and his arms all but cradling her as she rested on one of them.

"Hey Jon?"

"Hmm?"

She pulled her arm from where it was on his back as she scooted upwards, his hands stopping their ministrations as her hands trailed upwards towards his head; her fingers lightly brushing against his cheeks as she gently cradled his face between her hands before she brought her lips up to his, kissing him sweetly, gently, chastely, so much so that she surprised even herself.

"I really do love you." Her breath ghosted over his lips with her whispered words and she didn't hesitate in gifting him another kiss, "So much."

"Arya..." His arms tightened around her and even though it was dark she felt the need to bury her face in his neck to hide her flaming face, as well as letting her hair cover her expression, until he coaxed her out with gentle nudges of his lips and unhesitatingly capturing her lips in his own gentle kiss.

"I love you Arya." He sighed against her mouth and much like her he didn't hesitate to give her more when he could, "I love you."

She laid one final kiss to his lips before scooting her pillow closer so she wouldn't crush his arm all night and then _actually_ giving him one last peck for the night on his collarbone before tucking both her arms to her chest, her hands curling against the skin of his chest while he enveloped her in his embrace once more.

The last thing Arya felt before she fell into a happy dreamless state was his lips trailing along her forehead and the smile they formed.

* * *

The second of my Secret Santa gifts for Lady Bee (Here in FF, LadyBee in Ao3 and laboratorioautoral **dot** tumblr **dot** com on Tumblr), this time a brief multi chap story.

If I would say there's a theme here (even though this isn't an 8th grade book report) then it would probably be: "Fools in love" and/or "Foolishly in Love".

Not in a bad way though.

This was supposed to be a oneshot but it kinda grew on me and since I didn't want to surpass the limit of Jonrya Secret Santa week I thought it best I post one part now and the other later.

That said I think it'll be one or two chapters more? I'll see.


End file.
